


Bitter Taste

by MikoGalatea



Category: Kaze to Ki no Uta | Song of Wind and Trees
Genre: Gen, mentions of Rosemariné, references to events shown in Dove of Happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2019-07-05 22:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikoGalatea/pseuds/MikoGalatea
Summary: The few times Jules had coffee instead of tea, and what he made of them.





	Bitter Taste

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a response to a fic meme prompt sent by SeraphKnights on Tumblr. The meme was about "stories I've never written", and the prompt was "the one where Jules had coffee instead of tea".

Jules only drank coffee twice in his life.

The first time had been back when he was still a young child, and it hadn't been of his own volition; Rosemariné had sprinkled a small pinch of coffee granules into his cup of tea as a joke, and he hadn't noticed anything amiss until he'd taken a sip and realised how unexpectedly _foul_ his favourite blend suddenly tasted. Rosemariné laughed at the way he'd coughed and spluttered; Jules, at the time, had been considerably less amused.

It had only been the tiniest amount of coffee in another drink, but Jules still counted it.

The other time was when he was a B-Hall student, a foolish young teenager trying to fit in with the wrong kind of people for what he would later realise were the wrong reasons. It was a full mug of it that time, and he'd hated everything about the stuff then -– the smell, the taste, the thugs he'd been associating with. Even the memory of it was bitter to him now.

Jules didn't want to drink coffee ever again; even if it wasn't for the fact that he disliked the taste, tea was just too important to him as one of the only things he had left from better days. If he were to be forced to choose between drinking another mug of it for himself and suffering another coffee prank from Rosemariné, however, he thought he'd much rather take the prank.

Perhaps that was a memory of better days in its own way.


End file.
